


Fools Love

by rifnonexistent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: FanFic Inspired, M/M, Poetry, honeymouthed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rifnonexistent/pseuds/rifnonexistent
Summary: For all the wishes donghyuk made, for all he couldn't believe would come true but did. Of wariness of too many feelings and too many consequences.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 44





	Fools Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilclash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [honeymouthed and full of wildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001992) by [pududoll (aprilclash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/pududoll). 



> Just a little poetry inspired by one of my most favorite fics. It's my first ever post and I hope yall like it ^^

A foolish boy he was,  
A silly boy I loved.  
A boy who wasn't mine to have,  
Yet,  
That boy was now mine.

All the times I spent loving you  
All the times I spent trying not to love you  
All the times you spent hating me,  
At the end of all of it,  
Why do you now say you love me?  
Don't you see?  
Can't you see that you're a fool?  
I can give you nothing but ruins  
Because I'm in nothing but ruins  
And all I can do is ruin you in return.  
(They say I already did,  
Got under your skin,  
And now you're spellbound, out of your mind.  
All blames mine, all prayers yours.)  
Falling for you was bad,  
Falling for me was mad,  
Baby you're a Fool  
But the biggest fool was always I.


End file.
